


Bare Your Throat

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Eventual Relationships, M/M, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wreckage of the Swiss explosion, Gabriel Reyes was killed. Or so everyone thought.</p><p>Years after the incident, a new opponent had committed themselves to hunting down members of both Blackwatch and Overwatch alike. With old agents falling dead and the omnic crisis looming over him, Jack Morrison has his suspicions. However, nothing could have prepared him for what he'd find waiting beneath a skull-like mask.</p><p>[Overwatch Vampire au.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Your Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Aahhhh, my first actual, chaptered fic for Overwatch is going to be vampire au. How charming!! 
> 
> Unbeta'ed and such, really excited to get this started and I hope that you guys like it! 
> 
> Heads up; rose color meanings.  
> Blue: New beginnings, hope for a miracle, unrequited love.  
> White: Purity, hope.  
> Black: Power, mystery, death.

When the building came down on top of them, Gabriel Reyes knew that he was a goner. The cement raining down atop the remaining soldiers and agents in the Swiss base was a death sentence for many of them.

Before he’d been trapped, crushed and nearly killed, Reyes had watched the familiar blue armor vanish under a large slab. He’d heard Jack howl in agony, listened to their headquarters infrastructure collapse from the inside out as another timed explosion rocked the ground below them.

His footing had been lost beneath him, the lower levels collapsing and taking them all down with it in the rain of hellfire and ash. Raising a hand to defend himself against the rubble, Gabriel had accepted his fate as the floor opened up beneath him, dragging him down - down -  _ down  _ \- into the sweet embrace of solitude and unconsciousness.

He thought that it was the end, his life cut short thanks to corrupt agents and a hesitant leader, but it was merely the beginning of a new life.

_ A new curse. _

Hours passed, the emergency teams trying to work throughout the unstable building and save those that they could. Trapped on the lower levels, Gabriel was lost to them.

Crushed between rubble and sprinkled in shattered glass, Reyes was unable to defend himself against a curious touch that brushed the glass away from his throat and checked his pulse. He was unable to hear the sweet praises that came from a stranger, their comments about what a fine  _ hunter _ he would become.

He was hardly awake as they dragged him from the wreckage with impressive strength despite their slight build, and with clouded vision, he felt himself slipping in and out of awareness. As they crouched over him, Gabriel wondered if Jack managed to get to safety. Anger and regret bubbled in his veins, leaving his mouth dry and his thoughts bitter.

If Jack would’ve just _ listened to him  _ this wouldn’t have happened. They were a team, after all, a family almost. They were supposed to  _ trust  _ each other -

A groan of pain wrung itself from his chapped and bloodied lips as the stranger suddenly  _ bit _ him, sinking fangs into his throat and leaving him feeling weak and fearful. 

_ What the hell were they doing? _

Instinctively, he reached up to push at them, trying to dislodge them from his throat, but all his energy was literally bleeding out him. Right into a hungry and merciless maw. Heart hammering and eyes half opened, Reyes stared straight ahead into the ashen and destroyed building around him, his hands falling weakly to his sides as darkness crept into his vision.

Confusion lingered on the sides of his mind as he tried to blink himself back into awareness, clinging to the metallic scents filling the air. He could only mumble in broken tongues as he felt his heart slowing, his body steadily running out of blood to give, his skin growing cold as he broke out into a fevered sweat.

He let out a grunt of dismay when the stranger finally pulled away, leaving his bloody throat alone and open to the warm air of the area around them. Reyes allowed himself to think that it was finally _ over,  _ his eyes slipping closed and body sinking into the unsettling relaxation that came with way too much blood loss.

However, the stranger wasn’t done with him yet. Gabriel gave a muffled grunt as he suddenly found something slick pressing against his dry lips, something that was warm and strangely…  _ delicious. _ The man surprised himself when he opened his mouth, allowing the substance to drip onto his tongue.

_ What kind of a sick fuck was this? _

_ Feeding him… blood? _

It was delectable, mouthwateringly good. He groaned, feeling his strength return if only to suck at the strange liquid. It tasted metallic, like pennies against his lips, but sweetened like honey. Confused, he drank at it automatically, clinging to the sensation that rippled through his body before the lure of unconsciousness became too great.

Another moan of pain tumbled out of his bloodied lips, eyes squeezing shut and breathing baited as he felt himself fading away.

-:-

The months passed by quickly, torn between his new body and powers, and also agonized by what he’d become. Locked into a room with thick shutters and a dim light bulb, Gabriel spent time between intense pain and the high that came with his new lifestyle.

It had taken him a while to accept it, to understand what the stranger had  _ done  _ to him.

Thick fangs now replaced his once normal canines, his pulse was now nonexistent and his reflection?  _ Gone _ , just like his old life.

He could deal with those oddities, but as time dragged on, it became very clear that his body wasn’t done changing. Gabriel had first scared himself when he began smoking from the inside out, when his breathing would be tinged with a black, wet mist. When he could focus long enough and twist the shadows on the walls.

When showering made his skin bubble and steam, a strange and comforting sensation of becoming lighter than air making him linger in the steamy heat of the beaten and worn down shower.

The real kicker that made Gabriel question his sanity was the insatiable thirst that would grip him at random intervals. He could guzzle all the water in the world, but it would  _ never  _ be enough. He needed something warm… thick… metallic.

It disgusted him, left him feeling sinful for many months, but as the years dragged on and he learned to live like this, Reyes had gone numb to it.

Ignored the guilt and regret that ate at him. Those feeling had been pushed aside when he found a new way to live. Turning away from the stranger’s teachings about feeding, Gabriel had committed himself to stealing the cold blood from several blood banks along his journeys.

Sure, he felt a little bad about stealing the much-needed blood, but it was better than hunting down helpless and unsuspecting people. Anything was better than accidently drinking them dry, watching as the light left their eyes and feeling their heart slowly fade into _ nothing. _

Gabriel Reyes was many things, but he was not a cold-blooded murderer who was deaf to human nature. He was trying to rid the world of corrupt agents from his past, not put even more people at risk.

Donning his gear and a new look to hide his identity, Reyes had stomped off into the world with shotguns blazing and heart bitter. He had a job to do, a past to bury.

-:-

One night, when the moon was high and the air was warm with the oncoming summer, Gabriel had visited his own grave. Read the headstone with an impassive expression, clawed gauntlets trailing over the engraved name and the date.

With narrowed eyes, he had inspected the  _ only  _ flowers left on his grave, a fresh and large white rose, intertwined with a smaller blue rose. It looked new as if somebody was regularly tending to his faux resting grounds.

Amused, he’d brought the roses to his nose, scenting them as if to assign a person from his past to the deed. With a hum of disappointment, Gabriel had pulled them away from his features when he came up empty handed.

Placing the roses back onto the headstone, Reyes stood and turned his head to examine the other graves. This area was given in honor to the many men and women who had lost their lives in the Swiss explosion. A few names he recognized, the sharp and acidic feeling of regret making his blood boil in sympathy.

If only they had listened to him…

Dark eyes had finally made their way to another humble headstone, the name etched across its worn surface giving him pause.

_ John “Jack” Morrison. _

He knew that his old commander was alive, he'd never once felt like Jack had been killed in the rubble. The man was too stubborn to die like that, too headstrong to fall into death at such an early age.

Reyes found himself crouching down to examine it further, iron claws traced carefully over the old stone. An old fondness nipped at him, made his lips curl into a sad grin for only a moment before a mask of neutrality settled over his features.

Jack’s grave was barren, devoid of any flowers or tokens of sorrow.

The man could have sworn that the last time he’d passed this graveyard, the strike commander’s final resting grounds were littered with flowers and letters. Somebody had cleaned up, taken everything.

He slowly stood, glancing towards his own grave with an air of suspicion. He worried the edge of his fangs with his tongue, shifting from foot to foot as he did so.

A sneaking feeling of  _ understanding _ crept up onto Reyes, a low chuckle escaping him and fading into the night air as he dissipated into the shadows without another word.

The next morning revealed his handiwork, a simple act, a gesture,  _ a warning. _

For two roses lay crossed onto Jack’s headstone.

One white.

The other black.

The news revealed another break in at a local blood bank and despite their best efforts, something kept breaking in and leaving without a trace. As if a fly on the wall, or the very shadows of the night themselves.

Gabriel watched the news in a shitty hotel room with a bloodied grin on his lips, sprawled out on the bed lazily with several empty blood bags littering the floor. He had a few hours to kill, waiting until the blood gave him enough strength to walk out into the sunlight without flinching or wanting to shield his eyes.

The new cloak and the mask made it easier to shy away from the warmth of the sun, but the fact remained that it’d still burn if he wasn’t careful.

But Gabriel Reyes was anything if not careful, even if he was hunting down skilled members of his old team. He could already taste the victory on his lips, the satisfaction that came with putting down another corrupt agent without a bat of an eyelash.

This was a war, and they’d brought it on themselves.

-:-

Across the familiar city, hiding in the darkness of his room, an old soldier spent time mechanically polishing and cleaning his trusty rifle. He narrowed his eyes and stilled his movements when he heard the news announce the newest break in at the blood bank. It followed several other break-ins around the globe, every heist leaving the security unharmed and never once triggering an alarm.

It was as if a  _ ghost _ was raiding their blood supplies.

It made Jack uneasy.

The soldier gritted his teeth, snapping the pieces of his rifle back together with ease. Shoving his visor, jacket and weapon into a worn duffle, Jack slowly stood to his feet. He grabbed at a cap hanging on the chair, thumbing the old symbol with a slight smile on his lips. The Overwatch symbol was faded, the fabric and stitching had begun to fall out years ago, but the man couldn't exactly throw it away.

Maybe that was just because he couldn't move on. Sighing, he cast a glance towards the direction of the graveyard and shook his head regretfully before sighing and focusing on the task at hand.

Placing that old baseball cap onto his head and tugging on a modest leather jacket over his shoulders, hiding his weapon harness and his glock from the public eye, Jack headed out the door with the duffle slung over his shoulder. The soldier listened to his instincts, trusted the way his gut felt.

Something told him to _ run, _ to vanish from this city while he  _ still could. _

He had work to do elsewhere, and duty was always calling. 

Even for an old man like him.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Gabe isn't 100% like your run of the mill vampires, the enhancements with the super soldier training gave him a lot of an extra boost. 
> 
> I'd love to hear feedback on this, and thank you for reading!! :DD


End file.
